This invention relates to crystalline loracarbef hydrochloride C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alcohol solvates and uses thereof.
The .beta.-lactam antibiotic of the formula (I) ##STR2## is the potent orally active antibiotic known as loracarbef. This antibiotic is described, for example, by Hashimoto et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,211, issued Jun. 15, 1982.
The above compounds come in various forms, including the crystalline monohydrate form, which is disclosed in European Patent Publication 0,311,366 having a publication date of Apr. 12, 1989. The crystalline dihydrate form of loracarbef is disclosed in European Patent Publication 0,369,686, having a publication date of May 23, 1990. Other known solvate forms of the compound are disclosed in Eckrich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,257 issued Dec. 11, 1990 and Pfeiffer et al., European Patent Publication No. 0,439,353, having a publication date of Jul. 31, 1991. The Pfeiffer et al. reference discloses the crystalline hydrochloride form of loracarbef.
Continuous efforts are being made for alternative methods for isolation, purification and recovery of loracarbef to increase the possible total yield.